Noel
Appearance "Ah, Noel. My sweet little icefire, burning brightly in the night. I'm lucky to have dragonet as beautiful and sweet as her." -Sleigh, Noel's father. Noel is a truly beautiful dragon, with her scales a pale shade of purple, a lavender color, almost. These scales slowly fade to a deep purple, with almost white coloring on her head and deep violet at the end of her whip-thin tail. Noel's eyes are a deep green with silvery flecks that mesmerize every dragon she looks in the eyes. Along with her purple coloring, she seems...unearthly. Noel has a slight build and is very slim, and while she may seem weak and delicate, her body and wings are sturdy and resilient. It is obvious that she is a hybrid to most, but while she receives harsh treatment and neglect in some places because of this fact, she bears the pain and keeps singing, eventually winning over those who hate her to her side. Noel's only NightWing feature is her wings, which are speckled with silver, gold, and green, which enhance the purple of her wings. Personality While Noel has little NightWing in her appearance, her mind is all NightWing. If you were to read her mind, you would see several tiers of though operating at once, constantly thinking up new song lyrics, speaking or singing, an analsyse of every dragon she meets, and more. Noel loves music and is almost constantly humming or singing. The only time she stops is when she needs to eat, and only then for a short time. History Noel's talent for singing started before she was even hatched. When the famed musician Lyric fell in love and married the great IceWing general Sleigh, most of Pyrrhia was watching. A lot of dragons visited them in congratulations when Lyric lied two eggs. One of the dragons was Sleigh's cousin, an Animus named Snowdrift. She enchanted the eggs so that one dragonet would have the magical powers of NightWings, and the other to have the almost-magical singing voice that Noel has today. You can guess which dragonet got which power, I'm sure. Shortly after Noel hatched, she uttered her first song. Her parents were mesmerized by their daughter's potential. People liked to say she inherited her father's looks and her mother's amazing voice. Many dragons were captivated by her power, and at age four, her previously uneventful life would be dominated by a new passion; Singing for all to hear. Her parents cultivated this passion and encouraged her to follow her dreams. Because of this, at age five, she became renowned throughout Pyrrhia for her voice. Noel began to travel throughout Pyrrhia with her family, singing for queens and other important figures. She became a dragonet prodigy known all across the world. Most admired her. Tiny dragonets knew her as a role model for everyone to base their lives off of. Entire shelves of merchandise and products were dedicated to her at stores. She was as famous as the Dragonets of Destiny. Noel didn't become self-absorbed or big-headed because of this. She just kept singing and more and more dragons adored her. Now, Noel is 7 years old, and many dragons seek her as a mate. However, Noel said famously when she was six; "I will not marry until I fulfill my purpose; before that, I will remain pure." Her singing continues to be renowned across Pyrrhia, and she is mostly treated well, except for the few towns that shun her for being a hybrid. The very union of her parents, a NightWing and an IceWing, two tribes who have feuded for centuries, is a sign that Noel is truly a dragon of peace. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Moondrifter)